Because You Live
by Giulietta Marescotti
Summary: It wasn't fully dark out yet. Adrien and I were standing in front of the Fontana di Trevi (Trevi Fountain) when he spoke. "Marinette, theres something I have to tell you. Something I have to confess." He said nervously while he scratched the back of his neck. "What is it Adrien?" I asked.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first Miraculous Ladybug story. I just recently found the series on netflix and I can say that I absolutely fell in love! So please let me know what you think. Criticism is very much appreciated and if you're willing let me know if I have their personalities how they are.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **15 years ago:**

There was a loud wail in a hospital room. Outside said room was a bulky muscular man along with a smaller chubbier man. The second man looked up at the first man and sighed.

"Tom," said the man in a thick Chinese accent, "stop pacing around, Sabine will be perfectly fine. She may be small but she is strong willed and will not rest until my great-niece is born."

"I know, Wang." Tom sighed. "It's just I can't help worry. I mean we just recently opened the bakery and then we find out that she's pregnant and now our little girl is being born…its just all so fast. What if we make a mistake? What if something happens and we can't fix it?"

"Tom," said Wang, "breathe. You two will just do fine and I just have a feeling that your little girl will grow up to be a fine young woman and will do great things in the world. Why do you think Sabine never worried during her pregnancy? Know one thing Tom, you guys will be fine, your little girl will be fine and whatever happens later on, remember it happened for a reason. I mean in the Cheng family things happen for a reason and they were chosen for greater things."

Tom took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Thank you, Wang. Whatever happens Sabine and I will be fine. And if she's destined for greater things than we will support our daughter full heartily."

With that said, the door to the room opened and out stepped the doctor. She went up to the two males and spoke to them softly, stating that they can go inside and see the child now. Both men smiled and stepped inside. Unaware that just down the hall was seated and man in a red Hawaiian shirt. Said man looked up and smiled softly at the now closed door.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, your life has just started, from here on out your no longer normal…your miraculous. Isn't that right Tikki?"

In his palm was a jewelry box of sorts. He opened it and in them was a pair of earrings. Said earrings softly glowed and then shagged from black to red with black polka dots and out came a small fairy like being. The being was pink with a few black dots on her body, but the prominent one being on her forehead where two antennas stood and bluebell eyes.

"Of course, Master Fu." Said Tikki. "I've been waiting for this moment for years and now she's born. I can't wait until she's older and the time comes for us to be introduced. I just hope Plagg is as happy as I am about the moment he meets his chosen. Who was it again sir?"

"Young Adrien Agreste. Although I fear he may have a bit of an issue with freedom based off his father, but it'll all work out."

Another glow came from the man's pocket and out came a cat looking being with green eyes.

"I hope your right old man. I just hope he isn't as whiny as all the other Chats."

"Plagg!" yelled Tikki. "Whether he's whiny or not, you as his Kwami, are going to guide and help him. But remember we can't say who the other is, they have to find out on their own. That way their bonds as partners and soulmates are true. If we interfere, then it may be doomed and I don't want that to happen. Remember Egypt?"

"Of course, Tikki." Said Plagg as he floated next her, a purring sound cam be heard coming from him. "This time we'll make sure it works. Now let's go see her."

Silently the phased through the door. Without being seen they neared the father if the child. From behind him they saw the small girl wrapped in a pink blanket. They saw a tuft on black hair hat has blue reflections. The little girl opened her eyes and saw bluebell eyes staring at them when she smiled and cooed. The two Kwami's smiled and went back to Master Fu. They went back into their respected miraculous' and Master Fu walked away from the room and out the hospital. A small smile on his face.

* * *

 **15 years later:**

It all started out as a regular day for a one specific Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The sun had just started rising, making the sky a perfect pinkish glow. Marinette faintly heard footsteps of her parents as they got up for the day. She turned over in her bed and went back to sleep. A few hours later she felt slight nudge and a faint 'Marinette'. Said girl rolled over and mumbled something unintelligibly. She felt another nudge, harder this time but paid no attention to it.

Once more she felt a nudge when she chose to speak with her eyes closed, "Tikki, five more minute then I'll get up."

Tikki sighed and stayed their floating in the air when she heard the trap door to Marinette's room opened. In peaked Sabine as she saw Tikki floating over her daughter.

"She still hasn't awoken?" whispered Sabine.

"No." sighed Tikki. "And I don't know what to do anymore."

"Here, let me, but you may want to hide first. I know she doesn't know that we know, but until that day comes we'll continue to act as if we don't know thing. Her grandmother would be proud of Marinette."

"Yes, she would. She always did say that if you had a girl she would be the next Ladybug, but I always thought he was wishful thinking. I mean not all Ladybugs come from just one family. They're all different, I just wish there was more I could do that day to save her and Chat."

"I know Tikki, but now things will be different. This generation of kids are stronger willed and passionate about what they want." Said Sabine smiling softly at her daughter. "Now hide."

With that Tikki flew and hid as Sabine shook her daughter.

"Mari, honey, wake up. You don't want to be late for school. Or did you forget that a so-called Adrien was coming to pick you up?"

With that Marinette jolted up from her sleeping position. "I can't believe I forgot about that. Oh no! I'm going to be late and he's going to hate me and then we'll never get married or have our three children: Emma, Louis, and Hugo!"

Marinette got up from the bed and quickly went to shower. Sabine just stared at her daughter and she rushed to the bathroom. Tikki came out of her hiding spot and both she and Sabine looked at each other and smiled. Sabine walked back downstairs and went to the bakery to help her husband.

A few minutes later Marinette walked back into her room and quickly changed clothes. She asked Tikki how it looked and Tikki said she looked beautiful. Marinette pulled her hair into her famous pigtails and placed everything she was going to need for school. She headed downstairs and grabbed a few croissants to eat on her way to school with Adrien. Lately she has been getting more comfortable around him where her stuttering has lessened greatly, but she still had her moments when she would get all tongue tied and wouldn't be able to speak to him.

When she stepped out of the bakery she saw that Adrien was there waiting for her. She walked up to him and he noticed her and smiled.

"Good morning Marinette."

"G-good morning Adrien." She said slightly stuttering. "Ready for school?"

"Yup! Let's get going."

Soon they both started walking the small walk to school. Within minutes they arrived and saw their friends Alya and Nino. Both smiled and waved at them as their friends did it in return.

"Hey girl! What's up?" Alya asked Marinette.

"Nothing much."

"You ready for our trip today to Rome!" squealed Alya slightly jumping up and down.

"Of course! I can't wait to be able to walk around, but I slightly scared about the weather. They said it was supposed to rain and since were flying there…well you know."

By now both girls had headed inside while the boys were still outside by the stairs.

"I know, I'm just amazed that the school is choosing to do this trip or how they managed it, but whatever! It just sucks that we have to get permission from our parents, but I'm glad that they approved."

"I know!" said Marinette. "I'm just glad that Adrien's dad let him come."

"Or that he postponed all of his shoots."

"Yea. Ever since we've gotten closer his father has started to change, but let's just be grateful."

"Yup." Alya agreed. "Now…how was your walk this morning?"

"ALYA!" Marinette said blushing. "It was just like a regular walk. Nothing happened, we just talked a bit about the trip and what we can all do as a group there."

Soon the bell rang and everyone was seated even though their teacher hasn't arrived yet. Adrien and Nino turned in their seats and started talking to the girls.

"So, what do you guys want to do when we get to Rome?" asked Adrien.

Although the question was for both girls he was staring at Marinette. Marinette noticed this and blushed. Although she wasn't the only one to notice him staring. Alya and Nino noticed and both shared a look and started hacking up a plan to get them together. Both knew that Marinette was harboring more than a crush on the model, but what was new was the fact that lately they've seen Adrien with the same expression and Marinette when neither of the two are looking at each other.

 _I swear if it these two don't get together in Rome, then it'll take a whole army. How oblivious can you be?_ Thought Alya as she watched both of them talking and occasionally blushing and stuttering from both parties.

Eventually their conversation as cut short when Mdme. Bustier came in announcing that she was going to do roll call and then they were all going to board the bus to head to the airport. As soon as she finished they all headed to the bus.

"Oh Adrikins!" yelled Chloe from where she was standing. "Come sit with me on the bus. That way we can cuddle and everything."

"Um…" Adrien said not knowing how to reject his childhood friend.

"Alright class, I know you all want to sit with your friends, but I have groups paired up for this trip and no I do not want to hear any whining. Am I clear Chloe?"

"Yes, Mdme. Bustier."

"Alright, Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien, you're group one. Chloe, Sabrina, and Lila, you're group two. Rose, Alix, Kim and Max, you're group three. Juleka, Mylene, Ivan and Nathaniel, you're group four. Now here are the rules: there are three big suites and in those suites, there are two rooms. One room for the boy and ne for the girls. There are four beds in total and two bathrooms. Since we have a group of three they have one suite with three beds and one bathroom."

"What?!" yelled Lila and Chloe not believing what they're hearing.

"But Madame, how am I going to get ready. It takes a while for me to become this beautiful? One bathroom just can't do." Exclaimed Chloe.

"Well Chloe you three are just going to have to figure out how it's going to happen and I don't want to hear any whining or I can easily send you back here. Your father approved of this along with the headmaster. As I was saying those are your accommodations. Each group is allowed to tour Rome of their own free will, just make sure you stay within the buddy system of your group and if anything should happen each group will have a phone that they can use to phone me or any of the other chaperones. Now please be careful and do not, I repeat, DO NOT cause any troubles. We don't need the Italian government banning us from ever visiting again. Now get on the bus and sit with your group."

"So Alya," said Nino, "sit with me?"

"Um…" said Alya as she looked at Marinette; Marinette just nodded her head, "sure."

Both of them sat down while Adrien and Marinette sat behind them. Each took out their own iPods and started listening to music.

* * *

 _Adrien's POV:_

I placed my headphones into my ears and turned on Pandora. Normally I listen to Jagged Stone, but I turned Pandora on and started listening to some of the American bands that visit during their tours. I turned to look at Marinette and saw that she also had her headphones in and closed her eyes. I continued to stare and started thinking. Lately I've been getting along perfectly well with her and now I can feel as if we've truly become friends, but lately I've been feeling confused. I started seeing her as more than a friend. I mean she's beautiful with a heart of gold. She's kind, generous and has an open heart for anyone. She doesn't make anyone feel left out. Yes, she may be clumsy but I find that cute about her, but she can also be courageous and stand up for what she believes. There have been times when I saw similarities between and Ladybug, but I always thought of them to be coincidences. That was until that day.

We had finished an akuma when her earrings started beeping. We did our usual fist pump and she left. I went to a nearby alley and detransformed and fed Plagg quickly before I transformed again and went to check up on Marinette. Turned out this akuma was someone that Chloe made fun of for having a crush on Marinette just like Nathaniel. For some reason, I felt like there was a boulder in the pit of my stomach when the akuma came and took Marinette, but luckily everyone was distracted that I managed to sneak away and transform. Once I got there I managed to distract the boy while Marinette ran and I waited for my lady to appear.

When ladybug arrived, we made quick work of the akuma. Now that Plagg ate I quickly transformed and went to see Marinette, but as soon as I was close enough I saw ladybug arrive and in a flash of pink and red I saw Marinette. I was shock for a moment until my brain caught up and understood that the hero I was loved from day one and the girl I was beginning to fall for where one in the same I quickly smiled and left. I started thinking on how I could admit it to her and reveal myself, when I came up with nothing. Minutes became hours and hours became days and before I knew it our teacher announced to us that we were going on a trip to Rome. I was ecstatic until I realized that maybe my father might not let me go.

But lately he's been easing up a bit ever since Marinette came over for a school project that we had to design and create. Father noticed her designs and gave her some feedback. They talked for a bit with Marinette smiling a big smile and when they were done we finished our project and she left. Father that day sat down and ate dinner with me. He asked me a bit about Marinette and I told him.

"Adrien,"

"Yes father?"

"Do you like that girl?" he asked me out of nowhere.

I almost choked on my food. "Why?"

"She reminds me of your mother. Whatever you do, don't lose her. I can tell that she cares for you greatly…she may even love you."

"I doubt it. I mean she just stopped stuttering around me, I doubt she cares for me like you think father."

"Well don't doubt it." He said sternly. "Listen to me, when I first met your mother she had a bad impression of me. She saw me when I started to become a workaholic and had a bad attitude," _you still are and do,_ I thought but didn't voice it out. I let him keep talking since it was very rare for us to have a heart to heart and was going to milk it as much as possible, "but then I spoke to her and cleared up everything. She all of a sudden started stuttering around me and I didn't know why. When I finally got the courage to ask her out and admit my feelings she told me that the reason why she started stuttering was because she fell in love with me that day I cleared everything with her. So, if what you tell me is true, she doesn't hate you son, she just likes you and can't untie her tongue to speak to you properly. But now it seems like she can. So, listen to me and don't let her go. She's one in a million."

When he finished talking he got up and excused himself. I thought about what he said and agreed that I wouldn't let her go. Since then he lightened up on my work load, allowed my friends to come over more often, let me hang out with them and the one that surprised me the most was when he allowed my friends and their families to come over for Christmas.

I came back to the present when I heard rumbling coming from the sky. I saw that it had darken and we had just arrived to the airport. I looked over at Marinette and saw that she had fallen asleep. I nudged her slightly and she just mumbled incoherently.

"Hey Nino, should I do? She won't wake up"

"Well piggyback her until we head inside. Ill carry your stuff for you guys."

"Well you carry his and I got my girl's stuff." Said Alya. "Mdme. Bustier had aid that the airport crew will automatically check in our luggage and we just have to go through security and head to the gates. So, while we're at security we wake her up."

With that Nino helped me place her onto my back and they grabbed our stuff and we headed inside. We followed the rest of the class until we got to security. Security saw and they helped me take off what needed to be taken off. They said it was fine that she was on my back. We went through the metal detector and luckily nothing beeped and they didn't see our kwamis through the x-rays. Soon we were all at the gates and had to wait a bit until we boarded. Alya, Nino and I looked at our planes tickets along with Marinette's seeing as she still sleeping in my lap. We saw that we were all next to each other. We agreed who would get the window seat.

Before I knew it, they were calling us to board. Alya took our Marinette's passport and handed it to me along with her plane ticket while Nino helped me place her back onto my back. As soon as we found our seats I placed her by the window seat and we all settled down after we placed our carry-ons on the space above our heads and closed the doors. We settled in and waited for takeoff. I took out my plane ticket and just saw that our trip was about a week and a half. How they manage this I don't know, but I know I won't complain because they just gave me the perfect opportunity to confess to Marinette everything. Since our flight is about two hours long I chose to take a little cat nap. I let Nino know and he told me he would wake me up when we got there. Luckily, I fed Plagg camembert cheese before leaving my house, otherwise I would have one grumpy cat kwami when we got to the hotel.

* * *

 **Well here's chapter one. Technically this was going to be a one-shot but it turned out to be maybe a two-shot o maybe three chapters. Depending on where it takes me. I had this all planned differently, but the story took a different turn on me lol. Well hope you like it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2. So far it seems like it'll be a multi-chapter story, even though I was only planning for a one-shot. But like a teacher once told me, when the story takes you you can't change it. To just let it guide you and let the characters develop themselves.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. The series and the song that inspired this story doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Marinette's POV:_

I felt a slight nudge, but I was far too comfortable to even try to move. I was nudged once again, but harder this time although I still didn't open my eyes, but I did hear myself mumble something about five more minutes. I thought I was in the clear until I heard someone whisper into my ear.

"Look, Chloe is kissing Adrien." Said the voice.

That got me to wake up instantly. I bolted awake and up from my seat, but what I didn't count on was for me to hit my head on the ceiling of the airplane. I held my head in my hands and looked up from my eyelashes at my friends around me. Adrien had a worried look on his face and he was getting closer to me while Nino and Alya were trying to hold in their laughter. I sent them a glare and that was enough for them to start laughing loudly. Everyone in our class turned to look at the commotion with confused looks. When they saw nothing out of the ordinary happening, they turned back around.

"Mari," said Adrien, "you ok? I mean that was a hard hit. Do you need any help? Here let me check it out." He grabbed my head to check out the damage until he noticed what he was doing and how hard I was blushing. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to check without your consent."

"T-that's o-ok." I said stuttering a bit. "It's just a slight bump. Nothing that'll go away over time." I finished smiling softly.

He smiled back and we kept looking at each other until our teacher told us it was time to get off the plane and to our hotel. We all followed suit and got into a bus. On the way to the hotel I sat with Alya while she showed me the small video clip she took of what happened. I swear my face couldn't have gotten any redder than what it was. When the clip finished, I pulled out my iPod and started listening to music once more. I got bored of what Pandora was playing and chose to listen to the music I had saved. I quickly scanned my music and came upon and old American song. I didn't know why but I hit play and started listening to the song about this guy singing to some special girl and how they live that they can believe in themselves.

As I kept listening I started to think about Adrien and how I wished I was his special girl like this song says, but I knew how farfetched that could be. I mean I'm just ordinary Marinette who's clumsy, and just designs and can only stutter around him. Although the last part has officially been under control for a while now. I know I'm more than meets the eye, I mean what other girl ca say that they're a crime fighting hero? Not many, but sometimes when I'm not ladybug I feel like I'm ordinary, but that's just me I guess.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt the bus jolt to a stop. I looked up and saw that we had finally arrived to the hotel. It was huge! And absolutely beautiful with the ways the marble stones held them up and how it had a sort of antiquity to it. We all stepped out of the bus and followed Mdme. Bustier inside the hotel. She gave the other chaperones their keys before she handed the groups their own keys to their suites. I followed Alya and the others to our suite. When we stepped inside our mouths fell open. It was huge! There was enough room for a slight living room and on two corners of the suite were two doors opposite of each other. The guys chose the right so that left us with the left door. We opened it and saw two twin sized beds with a huge window in the middle. Each side had their own vanity mirrors of sorts and two dressers each and a huge closet. That meant that the guys had the same.

Alya and I started to unpack when I remembered about Tikki. I excused myself to the bathroom and once inside I closed the door. Tikki flew out and looked at me with a small pout.

"You forgot about me." Was all she said.

"I'm so sorry Tikki!" I said. "It's just I fell asleep on the bus and then the plane and they only woke me up when the plane had landed then as soon as we got off we were brought here and I just remembered that you were stuffed in my purse in the carry-on. Forgive me?"

"Of course, Marinette!" she said smiling. "I can never stay mad at you too long. You're my chosen. One of the kindest and purest of soul I have ever met." She giggled.

"Anyways, here Tikki a cookie, but while were here I have to find what sweets they have here that I can give you. Hopefully they have cookies, but I'm betting they do."

"Marinette, you almost done? The guys want to go to Foro Romano." Said Alya.

"Yea, just give me sec to finish up and we'll head out."

With that Tikki finished eating her cookie and flew back into my purse. I pretended to flush the toilet and wash my hands and then stepped out. She gave me a quizzical look and I just smiled. She rolled her eyes and we walked out to the main room. Standing there were Nino ad Adrien waiting for us. They saw us and we all started walking out the door.

* * *

 _Normal POV:_

Soon our four friends told their teacher where they were going and she gave each of them a phone and let them go. They hailed a ride and told the man where they wanted to go.

"So, you four want to head to Foro Romano, right?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Marinette said.

"Well you will absolutely love it there. It's really not as popular as the Colosseum, but a few locals say that Foro Romano is more interesting. Foro Romano still encompasses much of Ancient Rome's most important structures, from shrines to government houses to monuments. Even though most of the complex is in ruins, you can see the remains and imagine how the Arch of Septimius Severus, the Temple of Saturn, the Arch of Titus and the House of the Vestal Virgins were in their former glories, among other structures too." He explained.

"That sounds interesting!" said Adrien as he and Marinette shared a look while Alya and Nino nodded their heads.

Soon he stopped in front of a small little booth. The group walked up to it and a woman in her mid-thirties asked them if they wanted a tour guide. They shook our head and told her that they just want to explore. She let them through and told them to hold onto the pamphlet that gives a brief history of the place. They smiled and walked straight through. When they reached the dead center of the place they looked around in awe.

"This place is huge!" said Alya.

"Dude! It'll seriously take us the two hours they said, probably more, to explore." Exclaimed Nino.

"So where do we start?" asked Adrien.

"Let's start from where those pillars are and we go from there." Suggested Marinette.

They all nodded their heads and started to explore. As time went by they each began to get tired. Soon they had explored all there was to it and chose to find some place to eat. The same guy that dropped them off was there. They went in the car and asked him where they could eat. He recommended them Pane e Salame and they agreed to head there to eat. He drove them there and told them that he would pick them up in an hour or two and that he would wait. They thanked them and headed inside and noticed it was small. They asked for a table for four. They sat down and were immediately handed menus. After a few minutes, they chose and within a small amount of time they were given their food.

While they ate in silence, Alya and Nino noticed how Marinette and Adrien kept stealing glances at each other. They shared a look and rolled their eyes.

"I sweat if they don't get together by the end of this trip, I'm stuffing them in a closet and not opening it until they confess." Whispered Alya to Nino.

"Agreed."

Both Adrien and Marinette excused themselves to the bathroom. Both let our their kwamis and fed them before heading out again. An hour later and they headed outside when they saw their designated driver. He asked the teens how their experience was and they complemented the food. The man dropped them off at the hotel and they headed inside. They met up with the rest of their class. Madame bustier called their attention.

"Ahem!" she cleared her throat. "In a few days, there will be an event called the Natale di Roma, which is Rome's birthday. We're all going to attend and like I said please stay in your groups. Each of you will be given clothing to keep and like I said please, don't cause any issues."

Everyone soon started talking amongst themselves. Alya turned to look at Marinette and saw that she had a faraway look in her eye.

"Hey Mari," she said, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She sighed. "It's just that there may be dancing and all that and since well be in our groups you and Nino will be dancing together obviously. I mean its expected because you're dating and all that, but I wish I could dance with Adrien. I mean I know I can, but like as in being a couple, but that's all just wishful thinking."

"hey, cheer up." Alya said. "You just never know. He may ask you and from what I've seen it seems like he's grown fond of you."

"Well of course he would. We're friends now Alya, of course we'd be closer." She sighed. "Well I'm going to bed. Even though I slept so much I'm still so tired. Night."

"Night."

With that Marinette left to their suite. What she didn't know was that nearby were two young men watching them. Adrien looked at Nino to see if he had any idea what was being said. Nino just shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't Marinette seem a little down to you. I mean she was all happy earlier until Madame announced the event." Adrien said.

"Well I mean were in groups dude, so the event will probably have dancing and all that and she may feel like a third wheel around me and Alya since we're dating."

"But there's me, I can be with her."

"Bro, she'll probably want to be dancing as a couple. I mean it's what all girls want." Nino saw that Adrien had a quizzical look on his face and asked, "Have you ever thought that maybe Marinette liked someone close to her?"

"No." Adrien said. _But now that I think about it if she does then that's ok, right?_ He thought to himself. _But them what's this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I mean I find out she's one in the same and my lady and I love my lady so in turn I love Marinette. Then that means that this feeling is jealousy. That's right! I'm jealous. I don't know if she even like me or loves me for that matter, but either way I'm going to confess to her everything. She needs to know._

"Let me ask you this bro," Nino said staring at Adrien as he had his inner turmoil, "what do you think of Marinette?"

"Well she's amazing, courageous, can be shy and clumsy and absolutely adorable and a pure girl with a big and pure heart and she's absolutely beautiful." Adrien finished of dreamily.

"Do you like her?"

"No." he said, but continued, "I love her." Realization hit Adrien in real life as he said it out loud. "Oh, my god! Nino, I LOVE HER! And I have to absolutely tell her."

"Well there you have it dude. Ask her to dance with you at the event, then when you deem the moment right you let her know how you feel. But can I just say that's it's about time dude. Marinette's been crushing on you since the first day you got here when you cleared up mess. I just can't believe that you have been this oblivious to it this whole time."

"Wait! Is that why she stuttered around me?"

"Obviously, you dork." Said a new voice. When they turned around they saw Alya. "Now that you know I have one thing to say, hurt her and I will hurt you. Its bad enough that she gets bullied from Chloe, she doesn't need you stringing her along just because you can't get ladybug and yes I know of your crush."

"But that only a celebrity crush. This is real and I will prove it to her."

With that Adrien left them be without seeing the smiles on their faces.

* * *

 _Adrien's POV:_

"Plagg come out."

Said kwami flew out of my inner pocket of my shirt.

"What do you need kid?"

"In a few days, there's an event happening. We'll be giving clothes obviously, but I'm going to pull Marinette off to the side for alone time and I'm going to confess to her everything. All this time I loved her for her and it's about time she knew."

"Took you long enough kid." Said Plagg. "Just feed me camembert and we'll be ok to go."

"You're not going to argue?"

"Why?" he asked "You figured it out and from their its ok for you to tell her. It happens all the time with all the Ladybugs and Chat Noirs. It's nothing new."

"Well I just hope she's not disappointed that its me."

"She won't. Trust me kid, she's been crushing on you since forever and I knew who she was since day one."

"And you couldn't tell me?!"

"Nope. Sworn to secrecy kid." Said Plagg munching on cheese. "It's a promise Tikki and I have, plus if you think about it kind of obvious since Ladybugs are good luck and Chat Noirs are bad luck and we balance each other out. Now just don't be nervous and don't practice a script or anything you'll forget it all anyways. Just be yourself and speak from the heart and you'll be good."

I stared wide mouth and Plagg as he went back into my bag as the door to the room opened and in stepped Nino. I quickly grabbed my toiletries and headed to take a shower before going to bed.

* * *

 _Marinette's POV:_

"Marinette, what's wrong?" asked Tikki.

"Nothing, just hoping for the impossible." I sighed.

"Oh Marinette, you never know if Adrien won't return your feelings. He just might."

"But if he doesn't?" I asked.

"Is it the end of the world?" she questioned. I shook my head no. "Then you'll never know until you try. Plus, I get the feeling everything will be ok. He may be hiding something you never expect from him."

"Like what Tikki?"

"Well I don't know, but imagine if what Alya said is true about him being Chat Noir?"

"I doubt it. I mean they act so different."

"Well so do you, but you never know. But anyways back to the point. You never know what will happen. So, whatever happens, happens. But like I said I have a very good feeling about all of this."

"I hope you're right Tikki." I said smiling softly, feeling slightly better.

"Trust me." She said and she laid down next to me below the covers as the door to the room opened and Alya came inside. I smiled at her softly and she smiled back and headed to the bathroom while I closed my eyes as sleep encompassed me.

* * *

 **Well there's chappie 2. Hope you enjoyed. Once again please review and let me know your feedback. Criticism is appreciated since I'm new to the whole world of Miraculous Ladybug. If you have ideas or see that I'm missing something let me know. I DON'T WANT TO BUTCHER A GOOD SHOW. Now I just can't wait until season 2 comes out this fall (I think).**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's the final chapter. It turned into a three-shot lol. Well thats where it took me. Let me know if you want a sequel. I have one planned on what happens when they get to Paris and announce to their family that they're together. Well hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Everything belongs to their proper owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Normal POV:_

A few days later and it was time for the Natale di Roma. Mdme. Bustier arrived to the room of our favorite teens and knocked on the door to the suite. Said group were sitting in the big sofa in the middle of the room watching television when they heard the knock. They shared a look when Marinette chose to get up and open the door. Once she opened the door she saw that it was her teacher with a pile of what seemed like cloth.

"Well kids here are your clothing for the event. Change as soon as you can and meet up with everyone in the lobby. As soon as everyone is ready we'll be heading out to Campidoglio where it'll take place. Remember stay within your group, but you can pair of together for the dancing if you wish. Also, you may keep these clothing if you wish. The choice is yours."

With that Mdme. Bustier walked out and left them looking at the clothing. The girls picked up what was for them. Marinette picked up a white dress styled to be toga like. It was sleeveless with medium thick straps and a V-neck that shows enough cleavage. On the straps, there is a gold circle ornaments that hold the dress up. The dress on the left breast side has a red cloth draped over and wrapped around the waist. Being held back by a gold belt. The bottom half of the dress is white, while the ends of the bottom has a thick red stripe running all the way around along with a medium thick gold one running all the way around on top. She also picked up two bands with see through red cloth that hangs down and is connected to another smaller band and part of the cloth runs down a bit more be hanging.

Alya picked up a white and gold dress. The top of the dress has a bold band that runs to connect to the neck. There's also a gold band on the bottom of the bodice while the bottom half of the dress is white while on the end of it there's a thick gold stripe running across the dress with a black stripe on top with a thinner gold band right on top of the black stripe. She also picked up to round bands that had see-through gold cloth around it that flowed open and draped down.

Both girls looked at each other and smiled at their clothing. Marinette already knowing what other accessories can be added that they bought as souvenirs and Alya coming up with the hairstyles for them. they looked to the boys to see what clothing they got.

Adrien picked his up and saw that it was a white toga style dress with sleeves that reach the elbows. Around the neck area, the end of both sleeves and the bottom of the dress each have two thin gold stripes. It also has a red cloth, with gold embroidered on the end, draped across the right breast side with a gold band holding it in place.

Nino picked up his and saw that the style was the same, but with a few differences. The sleeves reached almost to his wrists while on the neck area, end of the sleeves and bottom of the dress has a thick black and gold band. There's also a gold cloth draped across the left breast side being held in place of a black and gold band.

Both boys gave their approval, not noticing the looks both girls were giving each other.

"We'll let go get ready then, if or Madame will be furious." Said Marinette.

They all nodded and went to their respective rooms. Once the girls were inside they began talking.

"Girl, have you noticed that our clothes match the boys?" Asked Alya.

"I saw. It's almost like they just paired us off without even knowing us." Marinette said slightly confused.

Both girls giggled and began getting ready. Marinette put on her toga with a little help from Alya. Both girls saw that it reached the floor. Soon Marinette put on the traditional sandals that she had seen and bought and wrapped them up to her calves. when she finished she quickly put on the bands that she noticed go on her arms. The bigger bands reached halfway below her armpits while the smaller bands wrapped around her wrists. She put a ring on her ring finger of her right hand and a ring on her middle finger of her left hand. Once she finished she went to help Alya with her outfit. Both also noticed that Ayla's dress was also floor length. Alya put on her bands and soon both girls were dressed. They each went to their vanity mirrors to see what they were going to do with their hair.

"Hey Alya, can you help me?" Marinette asked. "I have no idea what to do with my hair since it isn't as long as yours."

"Well I'll just curl it and then we'll put the gold leaf band around your whole head. Your bangs will be fine since they frame your face perfectly. Then we'll do a little eye shadow and winged eye and a little bit of red lips and we'll be done. I'll do the same with mine, but we'll use a soft red for the eye shadow and I'll do a gold on mine." Alya said.

"But what about your hairstyle?"

"Well I'm just going to curl it a bit and then loosely place it up and use this gold half leaf head band and the finito!" Alya explained.

Soon both girls were done. They looked each other over and nodded their heads. They walked out the room to see the guys already dressed and waiting for them. Nino turned around and was the first to see them with a look of surprise on his face.

"Babe! You look…gorgeous!" exclaimed Nino.

"Aw! Thanks, hun." Alya said kissing his already red cheek making it even redder. "What do you think of Marinette, Adrien?"

Adrien by then had already turned around and wouldn't stop staring at Marinette. Marinette noticed this and was blushing profusely. _I'm definitely glad father let me come on this trip or I would've missed the most beautiful to ever roam earth. She was beautiful before but the traditional roman clothing suit her well. Maybe I can convince father to dabble a little and let Marinette model._ He thought. He was brought out of his stupor when Nino gave him a harsh nudge.

"Huh? What?" He said unintelligibly.

"What do you think of Marinette, bro?"

"Absolutely, stunningly, beautiful." Adrien said with a dreamy sigh that made Marinette blush harder.

"W-w-well, you handsome look…I mean handsome you look…no wait…I mean you look handsome yourself!" Marinette said stuttering which made Adrien blush.

"Well let's get going or we'll miss the event and I for one don't want to miss it."

With that said all four teens walked out of the room.

* * *

 _Adrien's POV:_

As the whole class walked to the place where the event will be focused I noticed that we walked passed Fontana di Trevi. _It looks so beautiful. That's it! That'll be the place I bring her to and confess. No one should be around anyways. Perfect!_ I thought. I smiled and looked towards Marinette and saw that she was also looking at the fountain with a soft smile. I swear that girl makes me feel things. As if she knew I was thinking about her she turned around and looked at me. I blushed at getting caught and gave her a smile. She blushed and smiled back and we looked forward again.

Once we arrived at the place I noticed that the event was in full swing even though it was only noon. My group quickly began looking at the booths and everything and soon before I knew it hours had passed and it was already maybe around seven at night. So far, the sun was out, but it was beginning to set, creating a soft pink hue that gave Rome a beautiful glow. I saw Marinette standing off to the side and chose to go up to her, glad that Chloe is nowhere near right now.

* * *

 _Marinette's POV:_

I saw Adrien coming my way and started to get nervous. _I wonder what he wants. Maybe to talk or hopefully to ask me to dance. Oh, who am I kidding? He's probably just feeling lonely since our two best friends are off dancing._ I thought to myself. Before I knew it, Adrien had arrived and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Marinette?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Care to take a walk with me?" He asked.

"Sure!" I said excited.

We began walking and I noticed the sun setting, giving of a beautiful glow to Rome. Before I knew it, we had arrived to Fontana di Trevi. We just stood there staring at the fountain, that was until Adrien cleared his throat.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yea." I said softly, my heart pounding miles per hour.

It wasn't fully dark out yet. Adrien and I were still standing in front of Fontana di Trevi when he spoke again startling me. "Marinette, there's something I have to tell you. Something I have to confess."

"What is it Adrien?" I asked.

"Um..." he said swallowing, making me all the more nervous, "well I know who you are. I mean I found out accidentally when I went to check up on you and saw Ladybug standing on your balcony and in the next moment you were there. Now don't freak out because there's also something you don't know about me." I just stood there shocked, not knowing what to say. _He knows…OH MY GOD HE KNOWS! What if he's disappointed that it's me. What if he says he doesn't want to be partners anymore! What if—_ but I was cut out of my thoughts when he cleared his throat. "I know that this may come off to you as a shock, but I have to tell you because since I found out about both sides of you and love them both to the point where I see a future with you and can't imagine you not being there by my side, well I just hope you're not disappointed that it's me and not someone else."

"What are you talking about?" I asked softly not trusting my voice to go any higher without cracking.

"I'm Chat Noir." He said. "Come out Plagg."

Soon a cat like kwami came out. "Hey princess. Finally, glad to meet you. Well I mean we met before, but you probably don't remember since you were just a baby."

I stood there shocked until Tikki flew out.

"Hi Adrien, I'm Tikki, Marinette's kwami. So, glad to finally meet you. Well beside from when we met when you were just a baby, but that's beside the point. I'm still glad to meet you. I mean Marinette always talks about you." She said giggling and I blushed.

"Oh really?" Adrien said with a Cheshire grin. "Well looks like my lady fancies me just as much as I her. That's _paw_ sitively lovely, Bugaboo."

I rolled my eyes and then they widened when it finally hit me. The guy that I've been crushing on is also the same guy that I've been rejecting. I felt tears in the corner of my eyes.

"Bugaboo, what's wrong?" Adrien asked. "I know your disappointed it's me, but please don't cry. We can still be friends even though you don't feel the same way as I do."

"It's not that, Chaton." I said sniffling. "It's just that the guy I love is the same guy that I've been rejecting because I couldn't get you out of my heart. And now you're probably disappointed that it's me and will never want anything to do with me."

"Marinette, I could never be disappointed in you. I mean I was a complete _idiot_ for not noticing that it has been you all the time. You both have way too many similarities that I really should've figured it out sooner."

"But that's it Adrien! I'm so much more different than when I'm Ladybug. I'm clumsy, I couldn't speak to you properly until recently and I'm just ordinary me." I said cutting him off.

"Princess," he said grabbing onto my face as he made me look into his eyes. Green eyes that I feel myself drowning in, "you're anything but ordinary, you're _miraculous_. And I wouldn't ask for a different partner if it wasn't you. That first day we met after you purified the akuma I said to myself that whoever was under that mask that I love her and that person is you. It's been you all this time and it will always be you. Your Yin to my Yang. The good luck to my bad luck. You're my world and I wouldn't have another girl if it's not you… _ **I love YOU**_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And I hope you're not disappointed that it's me and that you'll have me…all of me." He said.

"I could never be disappointed in you Kitty," I said earnestly, "you're my world. I fell in love with you since the first day when you made me see that I wronged you. I fell for you when you gave me your umbrella so I wouldn't get wet. I fell for the pun-loving, anime freak, physics dork that you are. You're my partner and my love and I would have no other. _**I love YOU**_ Adrien Agreste and I will gladly have both of you."

We smiled at each other and soon we began leaning in. before I knew it our lips touched softly at first. We separated as soon as we heard fireworks. We looked up and saw how the sky was illuminated by the display. We looked back at each other and kissed many more time with much more passion. With all the love that we held within ourselves. I knew that no matter what, we would never let go of each other. We're Yin and Yang, good luck and bad luck, creation and destruction. We complete each other. Soon we broke apart and leaned our foreheads together breathing heavily.

* * *

 _Normal POV:_

"We should head back, princess. Our friends are probably worried and I owe you a dance as a couple." Adrien said kissing Marinette softly again both feeling sparks up their spines.

Marinette smiled and both walked back to where everyone was at. Their whole class saw then and cheered while Chloe was glaring daggers and Marinette who wasn't paying attention. Both teens in cloud nine after what just happened. Soon the couple heard a familiar song staring to play.

"Would you honor me with this dance, My Lady?" Adrien asked Marinette as he took her hand and kissed it.

She giggled and said, "Of course, love."

With that both teens started dancing.

 _Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

 _It's the end of the world in my mind_

 _Then your voice pulls me back_

 _Like a wakeup call_

 _I've been looking for the answer_

 _Somewhere_

 _I couldn't see that it was right there_

 _But now I know what I didn't know_

As the couple danced they were soon joined in by their friends. Alya and Nino danced until they reached Adrien and Marinette.

"So, I'm assuming you two are together now?" asked Alya.

"Yes." They both said.

"Good, or I would've locked you both in a closet until you admitted to each other what you guys felt."

"Told you bro, just be honest and from the heart and it would all be ok." Nino added.

They all smiled and continued dancing.

 _Because you live and breathe_

 _Because you make me believe in myself_

 _When nobody else can help_

 _Because you live, girl_

 _My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

 _It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

 _Cuz of you, made it through every storm_

 _What is life, what's the use if you're killing time_

 _I'm so glad I found an angel_

 _Someone who was there when all my hopes fell_

 _I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

Both kwamis came out of their respective hiding spots that they hid and landed on their chosen's shoulders.

"Well I'm glad Master Fu was right." Said Plagg.

"Of course, he would be Plagg," said Tikki, "he's the guardian and he knew about these two way before we were given to them. I'm so glad it all worked out."

"And so are we." They both said smiling at each other, not breaking away their gaze.

 _Because you live and breathe_

 _Because you make me believe in myself_

 _When nobody else can help_

 _Because you live, girl_

 _My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

 _Because you live_

 _I live_

 _Because you live there's a reason why_

 _I carry on when I lose the fight_

 _I want to give what you've given me always_

"Kitty, there's something I have to confess." Marinette said nervously biting her lower lip.

 _God, does she know what she does to me when she bites her lower lip like that?_ Adrien thought. "What is it, Bugaboo?"

"I was listening to this song on the bus ride to the hotel and was hoping that I would be the girl in the sing that is sang to you."

"Well, _purr_ incess," I rolled my eyes at his pun, "because you live and breathe I can believe in myself. You've always been there for me and just like you I will always be there for you."

"I love you Chaton." Marinette said softly.

"And I love you, Bug." Adrien said.

 _Because you live and breathe_

 _Because you make me believe in myself_

 _When nobody else can help_

 _Because you live, girl_

 _My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

 _Because you live_

 _Because you live and breathe_

 _Because you make me believe in myself_

 _When nobody else can help_

 _Because you live, girl_

 _My world has everything I need to survive_

 _Because you live_

 _I live, I live_

With that the song ended and both teens leaned and kissed. Everyone in their class saw and started catcalling. They broke apart blushing, but smiling none the less. Soon it was time for them all to head back to the hotel and rest because two days later they had to leave.

Two days passed and the class were at the airport once again. Everyone started walking inside while two couples stayed out looking at Rome once more before they left.

"Hey I have a good idea!" exclaimed Alya.

"What?" asked Marinette.

"Let take a group photo so we remember this experience."

"Didn't we take enough at the event babe?" Asked Nino.

"I know, but we're leaving now… _come on!_ "

"Nino one photo won't be bad." Said Adrien.

Nino sighed and agreed and they got a local to take a pic of them. Alya promised to make copies and give them one each. With that they looked one last time at Rome and walked in the airport. Adrien had his arm wrapped around Marinette while she was snuggled closely to his chest. _I'm so glad we had this trip, but I can't wait to get home and see where this takes us._ Was both their last thoughts as the doors to the airport closed behind them.

* * *

 **Well there we have it folks. The end of Because You Live. Let me know if you wish for a sequel, although i have one planned already. But please review and let me know what you think of it!**

 **Well have a _miraculous_ day!**


End file.
